Fairy Lamp
by Kiela Yue
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kisah seorang penari yang begitu mudah jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya hingga ia kesulitan menemukan cinta sejatinya. Fairy Lamp, lampu bersinar hijau akan mengantarkannya pada orang itu. HunHan. Mind to RnR?


**~Fairy Lamp~**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Fluff (?) GS

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Luhan, ia milikku. :P. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat lempar aja ke lautan, jadikan makanan Hiu, Greenland Shark yang ganas itu. ;)

* * *

Sebelumnya, silakan baca Fic ini sambil mendengarkan Lagu Lim Kim yang berjudul Rain dan Voice.

* * *

**Summary : **Kisah seorang penari yang begitu mudah jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya hingga ia kesulitan menemukan cinta sejatinya. _Fairy Lamp, _lampu bersinar hijau akan mengantarkannya pada _orang itu_.

* * *

Seandainya mata tidak perlu untuk berkedip, pasti mereka semua tidak akan berkedip karena begitu terpesona pada penampilannya. Ia yang tengah menari meliukkan badannya dengan sangat indah mengikuti irama musik pengiring tariannya. Senyuman manis tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Pipinya merona merah saat ia harus berdekatan dengan pasangannya yang memiliki wajah tampan.

Ada begitu banyak penari yang diundang diacara pesta ulang tahun pejabat pemerintah, sekitar sepuluh pasang atau dua puluh orang. Meski ia menari ditengah puluhan penari lainnya dan kadang ia berada dibelakang, namun tetap saja ia yang paling bersinar. Ia seperti memiliki magnet yang membuat orang tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya sekalipun mereka yang membencinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil diangkat oleh pasangannya dengan mudah saat mereka harus melakukan gerakan tarian yang lumayan ekstrim dan penonton pria akan menelan ludahnya karena mereka begitu ingin berada diposisi pasangannya. Sedangkan penonton peremuan memandangnya dengan tatapan iri karena ia begitu sempurna dan memiliki daya pikat yang tidak mereka miliki.

Rambutnya yang berwarna madu lurus sepinggang bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Ujung gaun panjangnya juga sering tersingkap dan memamerkan kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang. Mimik wajahnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, pinggang yang ramping, jemari yang begitu lentik dan semua yang ada pada dirinya memang patut untuk dipuja lawan jenis. Tarian yang ia lakukan bukanlah tarian erotis, tapi tarian biasa yang memang untuk menghibur meski mereka sudah sering melakukan adegan _kiss _secara _live _saat tampil.

"Sebentar lagi sayang…" pasangannya yang memiliki senyuman mematikan membisikinya saat wajah mereka berdekatan. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman. Yeoja itu menghitung dalam hati kalau ia hanya perlu tiga kali putaran lagi sebelum mereka mengakhiri tarian ini dan setiap yeoja akan meloncat kedalam pelukan pasangannya. Dengan gerakan pasti, ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan pasangan-atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya menangkap tubuhnya dan memegang pinggangnya hingga kepala kekasihnya itu berada tepat di depan dadanya. Ia menekuk kakinya kebelakang dan menunduk. Tanpa aba – aba dan tidak termasuk dalam gerakan tarian yang mereka pelajari selama ini, ia pun memiringkan wajahnya dan… chu~ ia mengecup bibir hangat kekasihnya dan musik pun berakhir.

Tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan memenuhi _hall _berbentuk bundar tema mereka menari. Para penari pun berdiri memanjang dan saling berpegangan tangan lalu menunduk dalam untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu mereka bubar dan music kembali mengalun lembut. Kali ini yang menari adalah mereka para undangan. Malam akan terasa panjang buat mereka yang menari dibawah lampu remang – remang bersama kekasihnya.

Tuan dan nyonya pemilik pesta berdansa dengan mesra dan mereka terlihat bahagia diusia mereka yang sudah searuh baya, begitu juga dengan para tamu undangan yang lainnya. Para yeoja yang merasa iri dengan kecantikan penari primadona tadi sudah melupakan kekesalannya karena sekarang mereka tengah asyik mengikuti gerakan pasangan mereka.

"Duh… capeknya.." yeoja penari yang menjadi pusat perhatian tadi bergumam sambil mengganti kostum menarinya yang penuh bunga – bunga dengan gaun yang lebih _casual. _Teman – temannya ada yang mengangguk mendengar gumamannya dan sebagian lagi tetap cuek karena meski berda dalam satu kelompok tari, mereka tidak sepenuhnya akrab. Yang namanya persaingan dan perasaan iri tetap ada dimanapun.

"Luhan, kamu sudah selesai?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ia pun menoleh. Seorang yeoja yang memiliki _eyesmile _yang manis menghampirinya.

"Eoh? Sudah. Kamu kenapa terburu – buru begitu? Kamu kan tidak ikut menari penutupan nanti?"

"Memang tidak," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku buru – buru karena Chanyeol menungguku."

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya tanda ia paham. Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya Baekhyun dan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sangat lama dan Luhan sedikit iri dengan temannya itu. tidak seperti dirinya yang kisah cintanya begitu rumit.

"Kamu kok sendirian? Kai mana?" Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling Luhan karena yeoja itu sendirian. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menempel dengan namja yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dia keluar duluan. Ini aku mau pergi menemuinya."

"Okay Luhan. Aku duluan ya… semoga malam ini kamu bersenang – senang dengan si sexy Kai." Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum. Luhan merasa orang selalu salah sangka tentangnya. Sekalipun ia menjalin hubungan dengan banyak namja, ia bukanlah orang yang gila untuk melakukan hal – hal yang diluar tata krama. Ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa kehilangan hal yang ia jaga.

Dengan langkah pasti Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti. Pertamanya ia mencari Kai di _hall _tempat mereka menari namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia pun pergi keluar dan sesekali ia bertemu dengan namja yang berusaha menggodanya. Setelah agak lama, ia pun menemukan Kai yang ternyata berada di dekat sebuah patung. Ia sudah hampir memeluk Kai yang sedang terduduk kalau ia tidak mendengar suara seorang yeoja.

"Kai-ah… kenapa kamu mau denganku sih? Bukankah beredar kabar kalau kamu pacaran dengan Luhan?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah bergelayut manja pada Kai. Luhan beku ditempat mendengarnya.

"Luhan? Aku mendekatinya karena aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dia kenapa dia begitu terkenal. Ternyata ia sama sekali tidak menarik. Aromanya tidak seharum dirimu chagii…"

Yeoja itu mengangguk manja dan ia pun mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Kai. "Kalau begitu kamu bisa memiliki diriku malam ini, Kai."

"Tentu saja." Kai langsung menyerang yeoja itu tanpa tahu kalau Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya dan menyaksikan semua adegan yang menjijikkan itu. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan ia menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga karena ia benci terlihat lemah dihadapan namja yang mempermainkannya.

"Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita mengakhiri hubungan ini dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

Sontak saja Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membulat. "K-kamu sejak kapan.."

"Sejak tadi. Aku menyaksikannya dari awal. Kita selesai!"

Luhan langsung berbalik dan ia yakin Kai tidak mencintainya karena namja itu bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Ia menangis. Sendirian. Entah kenapa kisah cintanya selalu berakhir dengan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Luhan pertama kali mengenal cinta saat ia masih remaja. Ia mulai berhubungan dengan seorang temannya dari kelompok tari yang sama, seorang namja yang memiliki _dimple _menjerat, Lay. Namun hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena seorang anak perempuan yang menyukai Lay memfitnahnya dan Lay yang kelewat polos percaya begitu saja dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan sakit hati. Ia menangis sepanjang malam hingga matanya yang kecil semakin mengecil karena bengkak. Untuk mengobati sakit hatinya Luhan membayangkan hidung Lay yang kembang kempis.

Selanjutnya ia jatuh cinta dengan namja yang imut dengan pipi tembem, Xiumin. Namun lagi – lagi kandas ditengah jalan karena Xiumin ternyata tidak terlalu suka pada sikapnya yang manja. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan hubungan dengan orang yang tidak menerimanya apa adanya?

Kekasihnya yang berikutnya merupakan namja paling tampan yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namja itu memiliki pipi tirus yang sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir mungil, tubuh tinggi dan sangat penyayang. Namanya Kris. Menjadi kekasihnya mungkin impian setiap yeoja yang pernah melihatnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang di kota yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan. Mereka bertemu saat mengadakan pertukaran penari dari setiap kota. _Falling in Love at First Sight. _Mereka berdua sama – sama curi pandang dan saling melemparkan senyuman malu – malu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan dan Luhan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan Kris karena ia juga mencintai namja itu.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Kris sangat pengertian dan lembut. Satu – satunya yang menjadi masalah hanyalah mereka yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Awalnya mungkin masih bisa mereka atasi, kecuali saat Kris mengatakan ia begitu membutuhkan seorang yeoja dihidupnya sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa pindah dari rumahnya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan semua warisan orang tuanya yang harus ia jaga. Bukannya ia gila harta, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya belum siap kalau harus pergi jauh dari semua yang mengingatkannya dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Luhan ingat dengan jelas saat Kris menangis didepannya karena Kris begitu mencintainya tapi Luhan tidak bisa ikut dengannya dan ia juga tidak bisa tinggal bersama Luhan. Kris memberinya _goodbye kiss_ dengan berlumuran air mata. Mereka sama – sama menangis. Namun Luhan merelakan kepergian Kris dengan ikhlas. Ia sedih. Dan jujur saja Luhan merasa menyesal beberapa saat kemudian.

Setelah itu ia menutup dirinya dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi. Namun seorang namja bernama Kai menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya dengan mudah. Ia bahkan tuli dan tidak mendengar saran temannya yang mengatakan kalau kai seorang yang senang mempermainkan perasaan yeoja. Sekarang ia sudah melihatnya dengan jelas.

* * *

Saat terbangun, Luhan melihat jam pasir berhiaskan ukiran berbentuk sayap yang berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya sudah terjatuh semua. Itu artinya ini sudah lewat tengah malam, mungkin sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di depan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena ia baru bisa tidur setelah menangis selama berjam – jam. Matanya bengkak rambutnya kusut seperti habis dicakar. Ia pun merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Begitu selesai ia membuka sebuah kotak yang ada di bagian bawah lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lampu yang bentuknya indah. Saat ia menghidupkan lampu itu, sinar hijau berpendar pun mulai menerangi kamarnya. Lampu ini adalah lampu kesayangan Luhan karena ini satu – satunya lampu bersinar hijau yang ia miliki.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan agar pelayan dirumahnya tidak mengetahui kalau ia keluar malam – malam. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia bisa duduk lama – lama dibelakang di dekat kolam kecil yang dikelilingi batu – batu kecil dan berbagai macam bunga yang batangnya pendek. Awalnya ia hanya sendirian disana karena ia begitu terpesona pada kunang – kunang yang mengelilinginya. Namun sejak setahun yang lalu ia tidak lagi sendirian sejak kemunculan _orang itu. _

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa malam ini ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ia hendak keluar. Perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan karena ia baru saja dikhianati oleh orang yang ia cintai lenyap begitu saja seperti terbawa angin yang tengah bertiup kearah barat. Sangat aneh. Tapi Luhan berpikir kalau ini mungkin yang terbaik. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau ia tidak sedih lagi?

* * *

Senyuman Luhan mengembang saat ia melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dan tegap sedang duduk diatas rumput. Tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Luhan senang bukan main karena _orang itu _sudah tidak muncul lagi hampir setengah tahun, sejak ia menceritakan padanya kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali karena tadinya ia sempat berhenti. _Orang itu _adalah orang yang pernah ia selamatkan saat melarikan diri dari orang – orang jahat dan muncul dihadapannya dengan berlumuran darah. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Luhan langsung menyelamatkan _orang itu_ dan merawatnya di sebuah gudang kecil dibelakang rumahnya. Ia tidak membawanya masuk karena ia takut ia akan dimarahi menyelamatkan orang yang tidak dikenal.

Saat itu juga sama seperti sekarang, Luhan tengah membawa _fairy lamp_ nya. Dinegerinya, setiap orang atau rumah pasti memiliki _fairy lamp, _lampu berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah kawat yang digunakan sebagai tangkai untuk pegangan. Kawat itu diberi hiasan yang cantik, bagian bawahnya juga dihias dengan berbagau ukiran – ukiran yang mempesona. Mereka akan menggunakannya sebagai penerangan. Umumnya yang digunakan adalah lampu bersinar putih kekuningan karena bahan dasarnya, daun pohon _muh yil _berwarna putih kekuningan yang paling gampang ditemui. Bahkan dijual bebas dipasar – pasar.

Meskipun suka, ia jarang sekali menggunakan lampu ini karena sulitnya mendapatkan daun pohon _muh yil _yang berwarna hijau. Hampir semua pohon yang ia kenal selalu berdaun ungu, biru, kuning, merah, orange dan merah muda. Sedangkan satu – satunya pohon _muh yil _berdaun hijau yang ia kenal hanya ada di belakang rumahnya. Daun pohon itu diambil banyak – banyak lalu akan diperas airnya dan berbentuk minyak. Minyak itulah yang akan menghasilkan warna hijau pada _fairy lamp. _Dan warna cahaya yang dihasilkan lampu sesuai dengan warna daunnya.

"Hi.." Luhan menyapa dengan sedikit canggung mengingat mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"Hi…" _orang itu _ membalas sapaan Luhan sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Luhan selalu merasa kalau senyumannya terlalu manis untuk seorang manusia. Senyuman _orang itu _jauh lebih indah daripada deskripsi keindahan senyuman para peri yang ia dengar dari cerita – cerita rakyat. Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan Kris yang disebut – sebut sebagai orang paling tampan dinegerinya. Luhan merasa kalau orang berpendapat demikian karena mereka belum menemukan _orang itu. _Matanya… sepasang mata abu-abu miliknya seperti memancarkan cahaya yang sinarnya bahkan mengalahkan sinar _fairy lamp _yang tengah ia pegang sekarang.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Kamu tidak ingin duduk?"

"Eh..Oh.." Luhan gugup dan ia pun cepat – cepat duduk disamping _orang itu._ Ia sengaja menjaga jarak karena takut suara debaran jantungnya yang seperti genderang festival terdengar keluar. Sesekali ia membuang nafas berat dengan sembunyi – sembunyi. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup padahal mereka sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali duduk berduaan ditempat dan suasana yang sama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?"

"A-aku baik –baik saja. K-kalau..kamu?" Luhan tidak pernah membenci apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya seperti sekarang. Ia benci kenapa ia harus bicara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku juga baik – baik saja. Aku bahkan merasa kalau hari ini merupakan hari terindah dalam hidupku. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan lagi. Aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang bagus seperti ini."

_Kata – kata ini…_Luhan merasa kalau ucapan _orang itu _terdengar seperti kata – kata yang ia ucapkan dulu saat ia mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Kai. Ia ingat ia pernah mengatakannya saat ia menceritakan kalau ia punya kekasih yang baru lagi setelah Kris meninggalkannya.

"M-memangnya ada apa?" Luhan bertanya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia peduli pada namja tampan disampingnya ini.

_Orang itu _memutar duduknya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Luhannie, kamu..tidak pernah ingin tahu aku siapa?"

Luhan merasa ia beruntung karena ia bertemu dimalam hari hingga pipinya yang merona pasti tidak akan terlihat. _Luhannie? _Ia baru tahu kalau namanya bisa terdengar lebih indah dipanggil dengan tambahan seperti itu.

"B-bukankah aku pernah menanyakannya? Tapi karena anda bilang rahasia, aku tidak menanyakannya lagi karena menurutku seseorang memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin ia katakan pada orang lain." Namja itu mengangguk. Lalu Luhan melanjutkan, "Kenapa anda tiba – tiba bertanya seperti ini?"

"Karena aku ingin memberitahukan padamu semua tentang diriku dan perasaanku."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Memberitahukan semuanya? Padaku?"

"Ya. Semuanya!"

"K-kenapa?"

_Orang itu _tidak menjawab tapi ia memegang kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia menunuduk. Tidak sanggup untuk menatap langsung mata tajam yang tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku putra keluarga Oh."

Luhan mendongak seketika. Keluarga Oh? Bukankah itu keluarga yang mengadakan pesta dari tadi siang dan ia menjadi penari diacara itu? _Orang itu _adalah putra keluarga Oh yang dikenal orang sebagai orang yang dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi dan berwajah dingin? Tidak mungkin!

"Aku… memang benar putra keluarga Oh dan aku yakin kamu pasti pernah mendengar cerita tentang diriku yang beredar diluar. Selama pesta tadi aku memperhatikan dirimu. Semua gerakan dan eksresi wajahmu. Juga… adengan _kissing _yang kamu lakukan dengan _partner mu _atau lebih tepatnya kekasihmu."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kolam yang airnya terlihat bersinar karena memantulkan cahaya dari lampu yang ia letakkan dipinggir. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama Kai saat ini walau ia tetap heran kenapa ia tidak sakit hati lagi.

"Tidak.. aku salah bicara. Kamu melakukan adegan itu dengan mantan kekasihmu."

Lagi – lagi Luhan membulatkan matanya. Darimana _orang itu-_Sehun tahu kalau ia sudah berakhir dengan Kai?

Seperti mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan yang penuh tanya, orang itu melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Aku mengikutimu waktu kau keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendengar semuanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku senang kalau kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi kekasihnya Kai, si penari _sexy_ yang terkenal dengan julukan _don juan. _Tapi aku juga tidak tega melihatmu menangis dan aku sangat ingin mengatakan kalau kamu tidak usah menangis. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa karena kau tidak mengenaliku. Karena itu datang lagi kemari. Untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi aku tahan."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan karena ia tengah menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sehun dan ia membiarkan keheningan malam mendominasi saat Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Luhan, aku tahu kalau ini terlalu cepat mengatakannya untukmu yang sedang bersedih karena dikhianati orang yang kamu cintai. Tapi kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku takut aku akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi." Luhan merasa kalau genggaman Sehun makin kuat.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menciumnya lembut sambil menutup mata. Luhan merasa aliran darahnya seperti mengalir sangat cepat. Kenapa Sehun tiba – tiba bersikap seperti ini?

Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan dan seperti terhipnotis mata abu – abu itu, Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup mengalihkan matanya.

"I Love You, Luhan…"

_Katakan, _katakan saja kalau ia salah dengar. Namja itu, yang memiliki rambut pirang terang tengah dan memiliki senyuman hangat yang bisa mencairkan salju tebal dimusim dingin baru saja mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Mengungkapkan cintanya ditengah malam saat semua orang mungkin sedang terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka hingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar pengakuan yang indah ini. Saat mereka berdua hanya diterangi cahaya _fairy lamp _miliknya. Saat kunang – kunang mulai mengitari mereka berdua dan melintas diantara wajah mereka yang berjarak dekat. Saat suara binatang yang berkeliaran dimalam hari seperti _owl _bahkan tidak terdengar. Semua terasa seperti berhenti bergerak dan hanya ada mereka berdua yang duduk berhadapan.

Pikirannya terasa kosong seperti tersedot oleh kekuatan _magic. _Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memasang ekspresi seperti apa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jiwanya seperti melayang dan menari diatas awan yang bergulung – gulung.

"Luhan?"

Seketika jiwanya kembali. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. "Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya dari sekian banyak kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terkekeh pelan saat mengulangi pertanyaan Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan merasa ia sedang mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang indah melebihi _lullaby _yang dinyanyikan mamanya saat ia kecil dulu.

"Kalau kamu bertanya kenapa, aku tidak tahu karena cinta tidak butuh alasan. Aku terpesona padamu saat kita pernah menari bersama waktu kecil. Aku yakin kau tidak ingat karena aku hanya jadi pengganti pasanganmu yang sedang sakit. Saat itu aku bertanya dalam hati apa kau adalah peri cantik seperti yang ada didalam cerita pengantar tidurku. Pesonamu seperti cahaya yang begitu bersinar. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah lagi ikut menari karena harus belajar yang lain agar appa dan omma tidak kecewa. Setelah beberapa tahun dan aku hampir melupakanmu, aku melihatmu menari saat festival musim semi. Aku merasa semuanya menjadi kabur saat melihatmu menari dibawah taburan kelopak bunga _nadeshiko_. 'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu my sweet heart' itulah yang ada didalam hatiku."

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan gerakan yang imut seperti anak kecil. Luhan merasa heran bagaimana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun menyukainya sejak mereka masih kecil? Ia bisa memendam perasaannya selama itu? Ia merasa terharu karena ternyata masih ada orang yang tulus mencintainya walau ia tidak tahu.

"Appa dan ommaku selalu memberiku kebebasan untuk memilih yang terbaik untukku asal meminta persetujuan mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak teman mereka namun aku tidak mau. Aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku sudah memiliki orang yang mengisi hatiku. Mereka bilang tidak masalah selama aku bisa membawanya. Tapi… aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Akhirnya, saat aku mengejar pencuri yang memasuki rumahku, aku terluka dan bersembunyi disini. Sungguh, rasanya seperti mendapat hadiah dari langit yang disampaikan _shooting star. _Ditengah kegelapan malam, kamu berjalan pelan kearahku dengan membawa sebuah _fairy Lamp _hijau. Kalau aku langsung mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' saat kamu merawat lukaku, kau akan mengira aku seorang petualang cinta yang tengah berusaha memperdayamu, karena itu aku menahannya."

"Aku.. sangat berterima kasih karena kau selalu membiarkanku berkunjung kemari dan mempercayaiku untuk menjadi tempatmu bercerita walau ceritamu tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Apalagi saat kau memiliki kekasih dan betapa bahagianya ekspresi wajahmu saat itu. Aku berpikir setidaknya menjadi seorang teman tidaklah terlalu buruk. Aku menghilang selama ini karena aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku melihatmu bersama kekasihmu. Tapi… saat tadi aku mendengarmu meninggalkan pria itu, aku begitu senang hingga aku ingin meloncat – loncat. Akhirnya.. aku memiliki kesempatan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Pandangan mereka kembali terpaut erat. Luhan merasa jantungnya memang tidak lagi normal hampir meloncat keluar. Ia ingin mengucapkan _I Love You. _Tapi lidahnya kelu dan kaku. Ia semakin kehabisan kata – kata saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga deru nafas sehun terasa hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya yang sudah merona sedari tadi.

Seketika pikiran Luhan terasa kosong, tubuhnya menegang dan matanya membulat sempurna saat _orang itu-_Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. Hanya dengan kulit yang bersentuhan saja bisa membuat Luhan seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Belum lagi Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih _ekstreme. _Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia pun memutar kepalanya dan mengecup bibir manis Luhan berkali – kali hingga akhirnya ia sedikit melumatnya. Saat ia menarik kepalanya ia melihat Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Ia melepas pegangannya dari tangan Luhan dan memegangi kedua pipi Luhan lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Dua minggu lagi… aku akan kembali kemari. Aku akan datang dengan terhormat dan tidak lagi muncul ditengah malam seperti ini. Selama dua minggu ini aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dan aku yakin kamu tidak akan mengecewakanku, Luhan."

"A…" Luhan ingin bicara, tapi seketika Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Jawabanmu akan aku tagih dua minggu lagi, okay?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, kini ia berada di atas gendongan Sehun dengan gaya _bridal style_. Tidak cuma itu saja, Sehun bahkan mengantarnya sampai kedalam kamarnya lalu mengecup pipinya sebelum ia tertidur. Saat terbangun di pagi hari Luhan yakin semuanya bukanlah mimpi karena kehangatan Sehun masih begitu terasa menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan. Kecuali jika yang ditunggu memang memiliki kepastian dan kita mengisi waktu selama menunggu. Jika sehari terasa setahun, maka Luhan merasa ia harus menunggu kedatangan Sehun selama empat belas tahun. Sangat lama. Namun ia menunggu sambil membuatkan sulaman sapu tangan untuk ia berikan pada Sehun nantinya. Ia juga rajin untuk melakukan perawatan seperti halnya yang dilakukan yeoja. Dan saat ia begitu sibuk dengan semuanya, akhirnya hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba.

Saat matahari sudah terbit beberapa jam yang lalu dan sedang memancarkan kehangatannya, saat _Cherry Blossom _yang berada di dekat gerbang rumahnya tengah mekar indah dimusim semi, saat bunga kecil _bluebell _menunjukkan pesona birunya, ia pun datang. Rambut pirangnya seperti memancarkan cahayanya dibawah pantulan sang mentari. Ia tidak memakai baju biasa seperti yang biasa ia kenakan saat menemui Luhan dimalam hari, melainkan memakai baju yang lebih mirip seperti yang dikenakan mempelai pria saat upacara _sacral, _pernikahan.

Luhan tersenyum manis karena ia memang percaya kalau Sehun bukanlah seorang pembohong yang unggul, tapi seorang _gentleman _yang menepati janjinya pada yeoja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumannya memudar saat ia melihat sepasang suami istri separuh baya berjalan jauh dibelakang Sehun. I.. itu kan orang tuanya Sehun, tuan dan Nyonya Oh? S-Sehun bahkan sudah membawa orang tuanya? Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia bahkan tidak mempersiapkan makanan yang seharusnya untuk menyambut mereka.

Makanan yang ia persiapkan dengan pelayannya hanya beberapa macam kue kering, manisan buah _cherry_ dan seloyang _pie apple._ Kalau ada orang tuanya Sehun setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan kalkun panggang karena itu merupakan makanan tradisional yang disajikan saat menyambut orang yang dianggap penting. Ia juga tidak menyematkan bunga ditelingaya atau didalam jepit rambutnya seperti yang seharusnya dikenakan yeoja saat menemui orang yang dihormati. Entahlah… pikiran Luhan dipenuhi oleh hal – hal yang sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Salahkan saja Sehun yang tidak mengatakan akan membawa orang tuanya jika penampilannya sekarang terlihat memalukan.

"Luhan…"

_Deg. _Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah berlutut di depannya sambil memegang sebuah benda yang tidak asing lagi. Benda yang biasanya dibawa jika seorang namja ingin melamar yeoja yang ia cintai. Sehun tengah memegang setangkai _rose _merah yang terbuat dari kristal. Batangnya bulat lurus dan tidak terlalu panjang, lalu dibagian bawahnya terdapat bundaran kecil untuk agar bunga _rose _buatan itu bisa berdiri.

Benda itu adalah _fairy Lamp. _Lampu berwarna merah _maroon _saat dinyalakan dan dihidupkan saat sepasang pengantin baru saja menikah. S-Sehun berniat melamarnya?

"_Would you marry me_?"

_Oh, _demi angin yang menyampaikan ucapan Sehun masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, Luhan mau bersaksi jika ini adalah pertanyaan paling indah yang ia pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban jujur dari hati terdalam dan akan mempengaruhi hidupnya ke depan. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Lututnya juga terasa gemetar.

Kedua orang tua Luhan merasa kalau anaknya tidak salah pilih saat mereka melihat Luhan yang pipinya merona merah seperti sekarang. Yeoja berwajah mungil itu sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang lembut. Mereka bisa mengerti kenapa Sehun bahkan menolak semua yeoja cantik yang pernah mereka jodohkan dengannya. Namun mereka juga heran kenapa yeoja itu belum menjawab pertanyaan lamaran anaknya.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena ia melihat Luhan hanya diam terpaku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Luhan belum menjawab karena bibirnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia meraih benda yang dipegang Sehun. Senyuman sumringah langsung menghiasi pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang Luhan. Mereka sama sekali tidak diberitahu nona mereka siapa yang akan datang hari ini. Namun saat mengetahui kalau ternyata nona mereka dilamar oleh seorang namja yang baik, mereka menangis terharu saat Luhan menerima lamaran itu.

"_I would."_

Tanpa menyia – nyiakan waktu yang terus berjalan, Sehun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir manis Luhan. Ia bahagia. Akhirnya yeoja yang selama ini selalu mengisi kepalanya sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia yakin kedua orang tuanya tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihannya. Buktinya ia sama sekali tidak menerima pernyataan complain dari sepasang suami istri yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sehun malah mendengar ommanya bergumam 'syukurlah'. Itu artinya ia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya tanpa membangkang pada orangtuanya bukan?

Air mata Luhan mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis bukan lagi karena sedih kehilangan kekasih, tapi karena ia sudah menemukan orang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. _Papa, mama, kini aku tidak sendirian lagi. _Luhan merasa untuk kali ini ia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin saja sedang menyaksikan momen membahagiakan ini dari tempat yang tidak terjangkau.

Sehun mengelap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "_Don't cry…baby."_

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, namun entah kenapa air matanya malah semakin mengalir deras. Sehun tersenyum manis padanya sebelum kembali merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat namja itu. Luhan ingin berteriak, tapi ia malu. Ia memegang _fairy Lamp _nya dengan erat.

Akhirnya, dibawah cahaya mentari musim semi, seseorang yang mencintainya membuat pengakuan setelah sebelumnya mereka dipertemukan saat ia sedang patah hati. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga saat pertama kalinya ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata abu – abu itu dengan hanya diterangi cahaya _fairy Lamp _miliknya.

.*.

.

~END~

.

Ini pertama kalinya daku membuat Fic dengan agak yaah.. gimana gitu. Mencoba fluff, tapi tetep agak ber-_fantasy_ seperti biasanya. Entah cemana pun. Review ditunggu yaaa.

.

RnR?


End file.
